Product marketing is a complex science. In some ways, product marketing and analysis is made even more complex in light of modern technology. Using modern computer networks and databases, an incredible amount of information is available for different types of analysis. However, with the increased amount of data comes the risk of compromising the confidence of any analysis performed using such data.